


scarlet widow

by daddyissuessimp



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Marvel, Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluf, Gay Panic, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Protective Natasha Romanov, Scarlet Widow, Smut, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, wanda is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyissuessimp/pseuds/daddyissuessimp
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff - Relationship, Wanda Maximoff - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

They’ve just returned from a mission. A rather easy one and with in usual style, the tower is alight with festivities, drinks are being poured and laughter travels through the group in waves. The successful raid of yet another Hydra base might not necessarily warrant a party, but that doesn’t stop playboy billionaire Tony stark from dragging everyone out of their rooms not eve an hour after they’ve returned and forcing the freshly-showered and battle-worn Avengers to ‘have a quick beer.’

of course no one protested, except, wanda 

wanda was never the one to celebrate, she was quiet and reserved, she never really trusted the team except from vision and sometimes natasha 

it’s no secret to her _and vision_ to why she trusts natasha

in the main room everyone was already together laughing at something sam said of course Wanda tries to stay out of it, which is what she normally does, tucking her feet underneath her on the couch against the back corner of the living room vision sits beside her comforting her like he always does even though it doesn’t help as much he knew there was only one thing on her mind

_natasha_

however, something happens which pulls her out of her thoughts, something persuasive and sexy and all pouting red lips and puppy dog eyes, begging her to join in on the fun because the majorly male presence surrounding her was practically smothering her in testosterone

that something being Natasha Romanoff

Natasha made her way over to where Wanda was sitting and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the laughter and infectious energy of the party, it was impossible for her to say no

“wow you got the little witch to join the fun”Tony says, his drunken state greeting her and Natasha as they sat down, as the rest of the group cheered 

“it’s my specialty tony” the assassin states

wanda was screaming on the inside being so close to natasha was painful it hurt knowing natasha never felt the same way as she did only if she knew the truth

natasha was also screaming on the inside she yearend for wanda she never felt this way with anyone but wanda was different 

“drink wanda?” natasha asks 

wanda shakes her said the last time she drank alcohol at a party she couldn’t control her powers 

“Just one drink,” the assassin, holding up her finger as if to cement her decision while giving her puppy eyes knowing wanda could never say no to her 

wanda finally agrees but to only have one drink which certainly doesn’t happen 

few hours go by natasha, wanda, steve and clint are awake although clint had to leave soon to be with his wife 

wanda was cuddled into natasha slowly drifting to sleep while natasha and steve were talking about there next mission 

“hey sleepyhead” natasha says nudging wanda a little 

“hmm” wanda mumbles trying to fall asleep cuddling closer to the redhead 

the assassin laughs to herself picking up wanda carrying her to her room soft snores escape from wanda while holding onto the redhead 

sortly after natasha left wanda in her bed she went to her own room to see vision waiting on her bed

”jeez you scared me” the assassin says taking off her makeup 

“take care of wanda please don’t ever let her go” vision states like it’s the end of the world

”i’d never let her go she’s special to me and to everyone else” 

“i know” with that vision leaves for natasha to get ready to fall asleep shortly later


	2. i’m not going anywhere

it was near christmas, during another mission natasha, wanda, steve and tony were all badly injured especially natasha, trapped under a collapse building, wanda was desperately trying to find her not wanting to lose her, steve leg was gushing of blood but that never stopped him helping wanda to find natasha, tony lifting rubble off his suit 

it would be a miracle if they found natasha even though she couldn’t scream for help since it would cloud with the other screams from other civilians trying to escape natasha manage to get her arm out waving it hoping someone would see it, which lucky someone did 

that person was wanda

using her powers wanda lifted the collapsed building off nats body still unable to breath properly wanda helped pick natasha up to take her on the quinjet there was clint waiting after picking up tony, steve helped wanda and nat who was semiconscious 

“c’mon nat stay awake for me, please” wanda pleaded not wanting to lose the person she loved the most even if the other didn’t feel the same 

“please i _need_ you” wanda held natasha close both hands on her cheeks with teary eyes, she never seen the assassin this hurt, close to death after all she was only human, crushed by a building 

“natasha stay awake...l-look at me, you’re gonna be okay” wanda pleads keeping her hands on the assassin 

“wanda she’s gonna be okay” steve reassures the crying girl 

“steve’s right little witch” tony says “besides we are back at the tower everything will be okay”

wanda reluctantly lets go of the black widow letting one of the boys carry her into the tower 

“i never got the chance to tell her i love her” wanda chokes out 

“if it makes you any better natasha feels the same way” clint says holding wandas arm leading her into the tower 

“rest i’ll wake you up when natasha is awake”

wanda nods heading to her quarters unable to rest all she could think about was natasha 

2-3 hours go past and wanda still hasn’t heard from clint she decided to check herself, getting up from her bed wanda talked to the other side of the tower where medical was to see clint with teary eyes standing there beside natasha lifeless body

“how is she” wanda asks softly reaching for the sleeping assassins hand 

“she should hopefully leave soon, i’ll let you have some time with her” clint says stepping away to head to his own quarters 

“i miss you tasha” wanda whispers drawing small circles on the back of natasha hand with her thumb 

“even if you can’t hear me i love you more than you’ll ever know” wanda says stroking natashas red hair with her other hand 

“hmm i love you too” natasha says quietly, her voice horse, dry and painful thankfully wanda hears her as she manages to crack a smile 

“you’re alive...i mean you’re awake” 

“of course silly there’s no way i’d leave you and the team” the redhead smiles, voice still horse trying to sit up

”easy easy, move over a little bit and let me lie beside you” natasha scoots over giving wanda space to lie beside her 

“you look tried, how is everyone” natasha asks cuddling close to wanda 

“well the 2 love birds are fine clint is okay he was here not that long ago and i haven’t slept or done anything since we came back” 

natasha sighs “sleep little witch i’m not going anywhere” 

wanda hums in response inching closer to the injured assassin, natasha plays with the other girls hair while both drift off to sleep


	3. first time for everything

a few months go past natasha and wanda grew closer together it was midnight at Avengers Tower 12:02, the clock read when Wanda turned her head to check and by all means, she was ready for bed and get some much needed rest she missed natasha during training they would steel glances at each other, or they would sleep in each other’s room they both decided to take it slow and not tell anyone until the time was right 

if there was ever gonna be a _right_ time 

natasha was on another mission even though wanda protested against the spy on going she knew natasha would go anyways she just hoped natasha would come back safely and uninjured 

“hola” a soft voice dragged her out of her thoughts 

wanda quickly sat up looking at the spy, her combat suit dirty, ripped, small cuts on her face 

“hey...you okay?” wanda asks bringing natasha to the bed by her utility belt

“peachy” Natasha self-assured smirk shown, taking her gloves and boots off, bring wanda close 

“good” wanda says slowly unzipping natasha damage suit hands resting on her bear back wanting to feel more of her

“to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit after your mission” a light blush tainting on wanda’s cheeks, pulling off natasha’s suit

”what i can’t see my girlfriend” natasha says

”girlfri-“ wanda’s words are cut off as all the air leaves her body at the sensation of Natasha’s lips against her neck her entire body tenses in response, her eyes close as the woman’s lips move slowly against the skin of her neck 

“don’t stop talking” Natasha’s voice hums against her, Wanda opens her eyes, trying to focus them on something other than natasha, but Natasha’s teeth sink into her neck softly, drawing the skin into her mouth and sucking,

wanda’s eyes snap shut again. this time, her hand jerks up to grab onto natasha hip to pull her closer

natasha releases the skin from her mouth and soothes the area with her tongue, the feeling causing Wanda to release a quiet moan from the back of her throat that she catches as soon as she hears it

the arousal clouding wanda’s mind and the desire building between her thighs don’t really equate to the greatest decision making abilities 

the witch exhaled, body finally unwinding in Natasha’s embrace their lips clashed the spy’s hands back under her shirt and expertly stroking the soft skin Wanda was completely overwhelmed, panting in between kisses and nails digging into Natasha’s back as she held back a moan, falling back onto the bed

the assassin continued pecking at her skin, leaving deep red marks that were sure to remain till morning

natasha secured her thigh between wanda legs She nonchalantly rubbed against the sensitive skin through as she peeled Wanda’s shirt off, prompting a strained groan from the half naked woman 

Wanda’s mind clouded her body melting to the assassin as Natasha hastily unclipped her bra the assassin rested her chin in between wanda’s breasts, drinking in the scent of the newly exposed skin the witch craved for her touch, her lips, her everything she squirmed in place, a rush of heat welling to her crotch and sparking a new mischievous glance from natasha 

the assassin slowly rubbed against the witch with her leg as she coiled her tongue around perked nipples, satisfied when a heavy moan echoed off the walls of the room, wanda rocked her hips against natasha’s, swaying to a steady rhythm as the spy continued to lather her breasts with dripping saliva

“What if...what if someone hears us” wanda looked down at her, cheeks dark red, breathing heavily

”don’t worry little witch, no one will say anything they won’t even know it’s you” Natasha firmly comforted her,

“ready” natasha says without waiting for a reply, she swiftly pulled Wanda’s leggings off and smirked, fingers ready to carve the edges of the exposed vagina

the witch couldn’t have contained herself even if she was worried about being heard, as the light touch of Natasha’s hand excited her entrance, a sensual cry rang through the air, continuing in shorter whimpers as her body became familiar to the new style of touch Natasha didn’t hesitate to slip a finger in, feeling around the tight walls and curling her finger to provoke another loud moan. wanda was trembling, hands caught in the mess of Natasha’s hair to brace against the heat of the moment

the flustered witch climaxed quickly, still new to what happened, she wanted with all her heart to last as long as she could for natasha, especially since she’d made the first move, but had greatly underestimated the spy’s skills in bed, natasha gently lapped at the fluid sticking to her legs, enjoying the unique flavor that made her skin rise in pleasure.

wanda’s limbs twitched occasionally and natasha cleaned her up, still trying to catch her breath. her eye’s were hooded when natasha was suddenly above her, sparkling eyes waking hers up

“Enjoy yourself little witch” natasha gently kissed her nose, pushing away strands of hair stuck to her face in sweat. wanda simply nodded, a weak smile showing on her face

they calmly kissed for what seemed like an eternity, hands drifting up and down each other’s body in quiet bliss, whoever fell asleep first was a mystery, all they knew was that when they woke up they were tangled in each other’s arms, foreheads touching and clothes heavily wrinkled from the intense night


	4. woah woah mysterious girl

natasha was the first to wake up the following morning her body pressed against the sleeping brunette who was sound asleep with small snores escaping her mouth that was slightly open, not wanting to wake the witch up the assassin slowly peeled away from the slightly taller girl heading to the bathroom for her shower

which she never got last night

the shower wasn’t long at least it wasn’t long to her standers but for wanda it felt like hours cause it was an hour infact

”hey” natasha says smiling at the brunette pulling on some underwear, a sports bra and some sweatpants 

“hi” wanda smiles pulling on a oversized jumper on the spy’s floor both woman kept starting at each other like the love struck puppies that they are 

a knock at the door startles the woman blood rushing to their cheeks 

“miss romanoff mr stark has asked if everyone would meet in the common room in 5” 

“shall we miss maximoff” natasha says with a posh accent putting her hand out 

once in the common room natasha could immediately feel everyone’s eyes burning on her at first she didn’t know why but it doesn’t take a genius to know why slowly the assassin knows why and wanda face goes a light shade from pink hoping no one can see 

“i though we would see natasha special person, you know i’m sure stevo would like to meet this person or the spider that comes and goes” tony says while doing his walk with this hands like he’s trying to make a point 

“not tonight fells” the assassin says hoping the convo would be dropped as they had training to do and other things around the tower 

“well if she ever comes back i’ll be waiting” 

natasha rolls her eyes at tony taking wanda back to the room 

“you little witch you got us caught” wanda was still blushing just more visible natasha was battling so hard to not laugh but it was proven impossible both woman burst out howling 

“i think- i think we should tell them” wanda struggles to spit out dying down from her laugh 

natasha just hums in response she loves the little guessing game, ever since natasha mood lifted around the tower everyone immediately knew she was seeing someone guess every few days 

“instead of telling them just kiss me infront of them” a playful tone leaving natasha’s mouth 

“as much as i love our little moment we have things to do today” natasha whined in protest she didn’t want to do anything that involves going into the gym for hours making wanda look at the ceiling for the 100th time yea sure wanda has floored natasha but only by using her powers which is obviously cheating 

unfortunately for the girls they didn’t actually see each other all day tony decided to take wanda on a small mission while clint and steve interrogated natasha on the mystery girl from last night still completely unaware it’s wanda 

“c’monnnn we are your best friends we promise not to tell anyone” clint practically on his hands and knees begging while steve struggles to keep a laugh in 

“you both know her okay that’s all am saying” natasha says getting up from the sofa picking up a pan twirling it about putting it away “i always keep up after you boys”

the short mission wanda and tony were on soon turned into a large one quickly tony suit was damaged, wanda was fighting off hydra agents lift right and centre desperately waiting for backup from tony, 

“miss me” tony says flying in with a new suit defending wanda from the hydra agents relieving the witch from danger 

“god i miss my girlfriend more” not even realising what she said wanda threw the last hydra agent into a tree

”so who’s your mystery girl” tony questions 

“you’ll meet her soon” wanda says walking up to the hydra base to collect the files that were stolen 

it was a long day without her girlfriend all she wanted were cuddles


	5. didn’t see that coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a short one but i needed to update

it’s been a few days since wanda and tony came back on there mission collecting more files on HYDRA, as they were so close to ending there whole operation 

still the avengers were still clueless about natasha and wanda’s relationship, they haven’t noticed wanda leaving the black widows room late at night even though sam and bucky have been awake walking around the place, or there close cuddles at movie night, or glances at the dinner table which will usually lead them leaving right after there dinner to fuck (not all the time) wanda managing to stay quiet (at times) or the sexual tension during training which will also lead them to fuck afterwards 

it’s not like they were hiding it anymore the boys were just stupid, vision on the other hand (still clueless) but kept trying to get closer with the witch after being rejected multiple times by the witch showing no interest in the A.I, natasha would watch and laugh inside feeling a little bad for the A.I but not really caring at the same time the spy knew wanda only had eyes for her which she was greatful for, 

the only avenger that knew though was the other spider, peter, he unfortunately walked in on the girls make out session in the gym walking straight back out not even telling tony as he tried to forget what he saw, 

everyday has been the same for months, everything has been quiet, since HYDRA is almost gone they have been quiet with there movements, there’s no world ending threat, just everyone living there ‘normal’ life 

clint was with kate bishop training her to be the new hawkeye as he was finally retiring natasha has met bishop and lucky the pizza dog who was adorable non the less to say they became good friends was understatement, it was like there was another version clint but better, while natasha and kate went out some days clint decided it would be a great idea for wanda to meet his kids since natasha would see them when she could wanda would be with natasha if they had to watch them at times it would be a great chance for them to met there aunt wanda, it sure gave wanda baby fever 

she knew it was too early to think about children, she knew natasha couldn’t have them but she could

wanda planed her whole life with natasha, married, children and lots of pets classic american dream (if that even existed for them)but again it’s to early for wanda to think about this 

and they would have to talk about it in the near future 


End file.
